


Sinking the Spanish torpedoes into the British ship

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, I will definitelly go to hell for this one.., It's a threesome :D, M/M, What should I say.., the Carloses taking care of Lando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: I think the tags already say it all.. 🤷🏼♀️🤭
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz jr/Carlos Onoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sinking the Spanish torpedoes into the British ship

**Author's Note:**

> I will definitelly go to hell for this one, but at least Lisa (@lisafyra) will join me there 😏🔥
> 
> We just decided that this fandom still misses and needs this ship right here 😁

**Sinking the Spanish torpedoes into the British ship**

If Lando was serious, he had no idea how in God’s name they had ended up here. To be fair, even when he was drunk, he could actually still exactly tell how their evening had turned out like that, what had led to it, but still he couldn’t believe it. Because for him, one of his biggest and wettest dreams really came true, actually even better. In other words, it came true in duplicate.

They had all gone to the after race party, like almost every weekend, but this time it ended up way differently than usual. After Rupert, Jon and some other members of their team had gone back to their hotel rooms, it were only Carlos, Caco and him any more.

And like always, they had a lot of fun together, drinking and clinking their bottles after the great race result for the team, after this successful weekend. Maybe the two Spaniards were even more flirty than usual around him tonight with the already present amount of alcohol inside their veins, but Lando couldn’t care less.

He loved and really enjoyed the attention he got, especially from the two of them, the two men he liked a lot and also trusted fully. It had actually already started, when they had got to here, when there was still no alcohol involved at all, when Carlos come over to him, rested his palm on his lower back and whispered into his ear how handsome he was looking tonight.

Actually Lando really loved those compliments he received, especially when they came from his teammate’s plump lips themselves, even when his cheeks instantly blushed, he could only look up at the older one all shyly through his lashes and gift him a badly embarrassed smile in return.

Since the three of them were alone, or at least had got left alone from their friends inside the lively nightclub, the two Spaniards couldn’t take their hands off of the younger one any more. Carlos had his hand once again on his back, stroking softly up and down his spine through his hoodie, while Caco rested his hand on top of his knee.

Alternately they praised him for his great race today, for how well he had raced, for his grandiose result. They actually praised him the whole time long, because they exactly knew that Lando needed to hear so from time to time, they knew how good it made him feel.

And it really did, because the young Brit felt still pretty insecure sometimes and was always way too hard on himself, giving himself and only himself the whole blame whenever something turned out wrong on the track.

The two cousins were always so good to him, taking care of him all the time and making sure he was alright. And even when they were actually still so different, they still had something in common, they were both really fond of Lando.

And the young Brit himself felt very comfortable, when not even loved and adored around them. He could talk to both of them, whenever he needed someone to listen, he knew he was safe as long as they were close to him, nothing and no one could harm him then and they both gave the best hugs.

Carlos, Lando did know a little longer and he was also the one he trusted first, because he knew he was in very good hands by him. The Spaniard even gave him tips all the time, something he really didn’t have to do. He took him by his hand, whenever a situation became too much for the younger one. The older one was there for Lando to take him into his arms after a bad race and he also managed it to always cheer him up, whenever he was homesick.

But Lando quickly learned, that wherever Carlos was also his cousin Caco wasn’t that far and like his teammate, he also liked his cousin since the very first moment. Also Caco was very nice to him, made sure he was alright and especially he was there for him, when Carlos couldn’t.

When the Spaniard still had some media to do and Caco entertained Lando alone in the meantime. He was there for the young Brit, whenever he couldn’t finish a race, taking him into his arms and comforting him, while Carlos was still out on the track.

But the best time the three of them always had together, while eating dinner, fooling around between practices and also back in their hotel, when they played FIFA together or during their weekly movie nights on Thursday evening.

Lando did feel so accepted and welcomed around the two Spaniards, they made him feel so special like no one else had ever managed. But it also wasn’t the first time the younger one had fallen for people being nice to him. Actually it was always like that, since he could think.

But this time was different, he was sure about that. This time they really liked him for who he was, not for his father’s money, his success or his contract to McLaren. Carlos and Caco adored him and only him in person and just that thought caused Lando to fall completely for them, to crush on them like he never had done in his life before.

They had a good time here in the nightclub, did fool around like they actually did all the time, laughed a lot, especially about inside jokes only the three of them knew and finally, when the alcohol inside their veins had the right amount, they stormed the dance floor.

Nothing unusual here, until the two cousins danced closer and closer to Lando. One at each side of him and maybe it was the sticky air inside the club, but the young Brit suddenly felt so incredible hot.

But still he didn’t hold them up from coming even closer, till they almost squeezed him between their bodies, even when there would have been enough place to dance properly. But the two Carlos obviously enjoyed it to dance that close to the younger man between them, sharing looks over his head, while rubbing their bodies against Lando’s.

He could feel his cheeks burn suddenly and he knew it wasn’t only about the amount of alcohol he already had tonight nor the hot, sticky air inside the club. His body reacted to the closeness of the two Spaniards and Lando would lie, if he would say he didn’t like the body contact nor the attention he once again got.

But not only Lando himself, also Carlos and Caco seemed to enjoy their newfound closeness, when they suddenly let their palms wander over his body. They caressed over the length of his back, across his chest, brushing his nipples through the fabric of his hoodie during the process, down to his belly and especially attention they gave to his waist, his inner thighs, dangerously close up to his already very excited middle and also his ass cheeks inside those tight jeans he was wearing.

Lando let them do whatever they wanted, because he loved the attention he got, those soft touches, knowing that he was in good hands. The two men seemed to don’t get enough of his small, boyish body. Their hands were everywhere, giving him constantly goose bumps and causing a warm shiver to run down his spine.

And like their hands all over him weren’t already enough, Carlos and Caco began to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, causing Lando to slowly but sure getting crazy. They told him how handsome he was looking tonight in those jeans, how good his body did feel under their fingertips, how much they adored his from the excitement coloured cheeks, exactly knowing that his body was already screaming for even more attention and sometimes they just whispered Spanish words into his ear and even when Lando had no clue what those words meant, it still turned him on so bad.

Especially to hear their rough voices so close, feeling their breath against the sensible skin behind his ear, when their lips lightly touched his neck, while they breathed those words against his skin there.

No matter what Carlos spoke in his mother language, it did always sound so erotic to Lando and even when he was already used to hear his teammate’s voice, he was still every time surprised about how different he did sound compared to when he spoke English. It turned him on so bad and to hear Caco’s deeper voice, whispering those words with his thick Spanish accent into his ear, caused Lando to shiver badly between their arms.

The whole time long they were eye-fucking him, when they looked down at his small, thin body, already undressing him just with their even darker than usual looking eyes. Whenever their eyes met, Lando gasped and blushed even more, when he saw the lust, the desire deep inside their endless dark eyes.

It was probably the amount of alcohol that let Lando forget about where they actually were, when he half lidded eyes and surrendered their touches, soft words and those dark, Spanish eyes taken him in all the way. Also little moans escaped his throat but went down under the loud music anyway, but the two of them still noticed them and let them smirk at each other over Lando’s head.

As a reward for gifting them his trust and the control over this situation and also his own body, the two cousins leaned down to press soft kisses onto his blushed, feverish cheeks in affection, which caused Lando’s eyes to flutter shut completely.

But it also caused another reaction of his body, when the young Brit could feel his manhood swell more and more with every minute of being captured voluntarily between their hot, Spanish bodies.

When Caco turned him around in his arms, so he was facing his cousin, the Spaniard pressed his body against Lando’s smaller one, giving him a hint about how excited he was about this situation here as well.

But he didn’t let Lando gave much time to recover, when Caco pushed him forward into Carlos’ arms, meeting his body half-way and so also his as well already pretty interested middle. The younger one was sandwiches between the two hot, needy Spaniards, still roaming their hands all over his body, squeezing him between their bodies to press out the oxygen inside his lungs and him answering to their whispers with horny whimpers and deep moans.

And when Carlos leaned forward to breathe all thickly into his ear “Do you want to go back to the hotel, pequeño?” almost caused Lando to faint between their arms, because it was exactly what his already so turned on body was longing for.

Urgently, almost too quickly and needy, Lando nodded his head in agreement, causing so the two cousins to smirk first at the younger one and then at each other. All protective, they took each of his hands all tightly into one of theirs, leading him out of the sticky club outside into the cooler and cleaner air.

Lando’s cheeks did still burn, when the two Spaniards did lead him through the night, he also felt lightly dizzy, but he knew he was still in good hands, probably even the bests. He didn’t question himself any more what was going on tonight, he just followed his instincts and they literally screamed for the two hot Spaniards and their unspoken promises.

He also really didn’t care about what the people passing them by thought or the one they had watched them inside the club. All what Lando wanted, all what he needed at the moment was to be alone with the two men still holding all protective his hands. But when the door of Carlos’ hotel room finally fall back into its lock, the young Brit jumped and the reality washed over his body, when he asked himself what they were going to do here.

Actually it was obvious and caused a shiver to run down the length of his back, but suddenly he didn’t feel that convinced any more like back in the club, also because of the present distance between him and the two Spaniards at the moment.

Then in contrast to Lando, they didn’t want to waste any time at all, when they quickly began to undress themselves with still that smirk playing on their lips, while they once again gave each other that look.

It seemed like they both knew what they were doing here. No, they _definitely_ knew what they were doing and they sure as hell also didn’t do this here for the first time. Lando swallowed by that thought, because he felt instantly even more protected, knowing that Carlos and Caco were a team and they knew what they were going to do, but at the same time it also let his body freeze, overwhelmed about all the excitement and the situation he found himself.

With big eyes he watched them stripping out of their clothes, until they stood there in front of his eyes only with their boxers on any more. Lando’s eyes widened one more time already all painfully, when he followed the line of body hair down their lower bellies, leading all the way inside their boxers and let his mouth water instantly.

The young Brit had always enjoyed it to look at them, to look at their bodies, because in contrast to him they were the definition of real men. Their bodies were so manly, the young Brit himself probably won’t ever become just half as manly as the two of them already were in their little finger.

He adored, almost envied them for their muscular bodies, their broad shoulders, their perfect smiles with those perfect teeth, their facial hair he probably won’t ever become and especially for their dark body hair. Lando’s own body hair really wasn’t that thick and very light, so people and also he himself sometimes thought he didn’t even have any body hair at all.

But seeing those perfect built bodies right in front of his nose, with their from the Spanish sun caramel tanned, smooth skin, those flat bellies and broad chests simply took Lando’s breath away and he didn’t know what to do any more. He was overwhelmed, frozen and so unsure.

When the two Spaniards noticed Lando like that, still just standing there right where they had left him the moment they had let go off his hands, the two of them instantly got it what was wrong, what was bothering him, what was going on inside his head.

“Lando.” Caco said softly, while they both looked at him with a compassionate look and an understanding smile on their lips. “You really don’t need to feel his way.” Carlos told him reassuring, after they had both stepped right back to his sides. Insecure and with a wild racing heart, Lando looked up at them through his lashes alternately.

“Do you still want this?” Caco asked lightly worried, because they both would never do something the young Brit didn’t want, but because of that knowledge and also because Lando knew he was in good hands by them and he also trusted them fully, he finally nodded agreeing his head.

But still, he didn’t feel that brave any more like back in the club, even when also there he actually hadn’t done anything at all. The two Spaniards had done the whole work, but Lando was sure he wanted this here, but he didn’t know what to do or what to say.

But he didn’t even need to, because the two cousins did the whole work once again with pleasure, when they finally laid their hands on his body again and stroked him all soothingly through his layers of clothes. “You are such a sweet, good boy, Lando.” His teammate praised him, before he added “Don’t worry, we will take good care of you, pequeño.”

He didn’t doubt that for just one second, also because in the very next second he could feel Caco’s soft lips brushing lightly over the sensitive skin behind his ear and he instantly forgot about his worries and fears. That was new, they had kept this kind of hot, open-mouthed kisses to themselves inside the club, but they were all alone here, no one did watch him and they could finally let free their fantasies.

When then also Carlos added his plump lips against the soft skin of his neck, Lando really couldn’t hold back that moan coming from deep inside his throat any more and began to melt under their sweet kisses and hungrily touches.

With lightly shaking hands, Lando dared to also finally touch their from the sun so well kissed, bare skin under his fingertips for the first time. It felt like soft silk and he was addicted to that feeling instantly.

But also the Spaniard’s hands seemed to not get enough of their friend’s small, cute body, when they easily slipped their hands under his shirt to explore the warm skin underneath and let their fingertips float over the so well-trained muscles of his back and belly.

“Just tell us to stop, guapo, and we will.” Caco secured him, while he covered his tremble and cheek with plenty of hot kisses. It felt good to know so, but the last thing Lando wanted from them right now was stopping the pleasure they were giving him.

Their touches caused goose bumps to break free over Lando’s whole body, while they lightly stroked over his sides, circled his belly bottom and also teased his already erected nipples, when they lightly brushed over the small buds.

The two Spaniards finally kissed the younger one out of his clothes, without him even really noticing so. But Lando still finally did, when he only stood there with his boxers on any more under their gaze and their hungrily eyes took him in all the way.

His cheeks blushed from shame now, while he hugged himself and didn’t dare to look up into their eyes any more, because his body was so slightly, thin and small compared to their God like build. Lando was embarrassed about how he looked.

“Don’t feel this way, guapo.” Caco told him softly, after he had lifted his chin with his index finger, so Lando had to look right back into his eyes, when he complimented all sincerely “You are so damn gorgeous. Every part of you.” Latest when he could feel the Spaniard’s tender lips against his for the first time, all his doubts were completely gone and he let himself sink deeper and deeper into their arms.

“We have already wanted to do that for so long, pequeño. Your beautiful body has already almost driven us crazy. You don’t know what you do to us.” Carlos whispered, while he mouthed to the soft skin of his teammate’s well-trained neck, while Caco still claimed his lips as his own and Lando could only moan in response and smile against the Spaniard’s lips, because if he was serious, he also dreamed about this since ages.

Actually he had only dreamed to have either Carlos or Caco, but to be able now to have both of them at the same time and this right here really happened, almost let him faint. Not even in his wettest dreams he would have ever dared to wish for something like that, but here they were, almost complete naked and them ready to give him whatever he wanted, whatever he would ask for. Lando was sure they would make ever of his dreams come true tonight.

Their hungrily hands wanted to touch as much skin as possible, but still they also somehow managed it to get out of their boxers and the next time Lando looked down their bodies, he gasped in surprise and couldn’t prevent himself from staring at their manhood with a half opened mouth and widened eyes.

Once again it only showed Lando how manly his two friends were, how much or better how big they had got blessed in contrast to himself. But this time, he didn’t even have time to think about it too much, when he got suddenly kissed by those plump, thick lips of his teammate, he had watched already way too long and often over the last few months.

Willingly, Lando parted his lips and Carlos’ tongue was licking into his mouth instantly, taking himself a taste from his cute teammate, exploring him, taking him in. The young Brit needed to steady himself with his palms against the older one’s broad chest, feeling the soft body hair right under his fingertips.

Only half Lando noticed how Caco first played with the elastic band of his boxers, before he finally pushed the fabric over his waist and down the whole way to his knuckles to finally free his pulsing and already lightly leaking cock. The nervous whine leaving his lips, when he finally stood all exposed in front of his friends, got swallowed by Carlos licking back into his mouth and Lando once again forgot about it instantly again.

Tenderly Caco let his fingertips float over the length of his back, massaged his shoulders lightly to make him relax under his touches, before he made his way down his rips to his naked ass cheeks. Softly he was kneading his cheeks, till they had the same colour as his from the lust and excitement blushed cheeks.

To get even more pleasure, Lando drilled his by now stone hard erection into Carlos’ tight to get at least some friction and to not only feel Carlos’ erection press into his belly, but also Caco’s into his back, made him insane slowly but sure. He really couldn’t remember, if he had ever been that turned on his life before like right now, sandwiches between the two men he did thirst for the most.

Drunken from desire and lust, Lando hadn’t even noticed it, when Carlos had turned him around, so he was looking right into Caco’s eyes the next time he slowly opened his eyelids again. The Spaniard caught after his lips instantly and also this time he didn’t waste any time, when his tongue licked his mouth open.

Over the length of his neck, the younger one could feel his teammate’s stubbles, while nabbed at his skin there from behind and at the same time he also tightened his grip around his hips. Lando couldn’t understand how this was possible, but he became even harder under their touches and caresses, it did actually already hurt if he was serious and either one of them or he himself will have to touch his erection soon, or he will start to cry because of the pain.

To show Caco how desperately he already was, he begged him to finally touch him properly where he needed it the most, with pressing his own manhood against the Spaniard’s one. Of course, the older one instantly got it what he wanted and gripped down their bodies to find him all hard between his legs.

Lando cried out in pleasure of the sensation, when he finally got at least some relief. His tip was already leaking uncontrollable, those little drops running down the length of his dick and so also over Caco’s fingers, still fisting his cock quickly.

Meanwhile, Carlos had let his fingers wander down over the curve of his ass, feeling the soft flesh inside his hands for the first time, fitting so perfectly inside his big palms. But still he went on with his adventure, when he let his fingers slide deeper and deeper between his ass cheeks. His fingers were slick and wet, Lando noticed surprised. He hadn’t even noticed Carlos obviously covering them with some lube.

Willingly Lando did spread his legs to give his friend better access to get to his destination. Between those deep, passionate kisses Caco gave him, the younger one swallowed thickly, when he could feel how his teammate circled his rim, teased him there all slowly, almost too slowly for his liking.

Carlos was stroking Lando’s tensed belly from behind to calm down his nerves, while his cries and whimpers for more became higher and he begged him to finally take him, with pressing his ass against his fingers.

Carefully and still way too slow for the state into which they had Lando already brought, the tip of the Spaniard’s finger circled him open, before he finally trusted into him all gently.

A sharp, hoarse cry escaped his lips, when Carlos finger finally filled him all the way and Lando didn’t know any more, if he should trust back into Carlos’ chest to take his finger down to its base or trust forward into Caco’s fist still working him.

It was incredible how Lando’s body reacted to the pleasure his friends were giving him, especially when Caco began to tease his nipple not only with his fingers, plucking onto them and rubbing them between his rough fingertips, but also with biting softly down and also sucking onto them.

His now free hand began to massage his full balls in the most pleasurable way, while Carlos added a second finger deep inside his ass to work him open and ready for what was coming his way. His whole body was already on fire, but the two men still managed it to pour petrol into the fire with every more touch, with every more kiss, with every more pleasure he got from them.

Caco’s cock did hang heavy and Lando just wanted to reach for him to have something to hold onto, when Carlos pulled all the way out of him, slightly moved his body and guarded him to step closer to the bed. He also helped him to place his left leg up to rest on top of the mattress, so he got even better access to fill him all deeply.

This time his friend instantly buried already two fingers into his tight hole and Lando had just thought to have recovered from that feeling, when Caco got down onto his knees right in front of him. A sharp cry left his lips, when the Spaniard took him in one go, from the tip down to the base.

The two of them really hadn’t promised too much before, they took care of him the most pleasant way, they gave him their whole attention and made him feel like no one has before. By now, after he had worked his friend open completely and also because of the better access now, Carlos trusted hard into him, till his palm pressed flat against his ass cheeks, making that one horny sound and let Lando cry out in pleasure.

It was incredible to see how the younger one’s body reacted to their touches. “You are so beautiful like that, pequeño. All sweaty and needy, not getting enough from us, huh?” The Spaniard grunted into his ear, before he kissed his tremble, cheek and continued the adventure down his neck, to his shoulder and the back of his neck.

How much he adored the back of his head, those cute baby curls right there. Carlos gently nosed his hair, while Lando’s hand reached back to finally get something to hold on to. He grabbed between their bodies to find his teammate semi-hard dick squeezed between their bodies.

And it once more let Lando cry out in desire, because Carlos wasn’t even completely erected yet and just imagine him finally being all hard and ready deep inside himself, cause the younger one to let his head fall back into his neck in lust, letting out a tortured whine and his mouth began to water even more.

His other hand, Lando had buried deep inside Caco’s dark mane, while he still sucked onto his dick and stroked his balls, while the Spaniard had gripped his own erection and got himself some relief with pumping himself hard and fast, while gifting Lando that pleasure.

The two Spaniards worked the boy between them, till he was liquid wax under their hands and all ready for more. “What do you want us to do, pequeño?” His teammate whispered promising into his ear and Lando was surprised he had even heard him between those cries and whimpers leaving his own lips constantly.

“I.. I want you. Both of you.” He answered hoarsely, after he had swallowed down hard and had licked over his dry lips. The young Brit was actually surprised about being able to answer at all, while Caco still kept on with taking him all the way deep inside his throat and licking over the thin, sensitive skin from the head of his dick, causing him so to shiver badly.

“Everything you want, pequeño. Come here.” Carlos promised and after his cousin had finally let go off him, they helped him to lay down on top of the bed, joining him there just moments later. And before Lando could even process it, his brain seemed to get way too less blood to work properly, Caco had already crawled right behind him, so his chest pressed against his back.

Easily the Spaniard lifted his right leg and held it up, while Lando could feel him searching with the tip of his dick for his hole. The young Brit got a little distracted, when Carlos laid down onto his side opposite him, stroking all soothingly over the tensed muscles of his belly.

“Relax, pequeño. He will make you feel good.” His teammate comforted, before he leaned down to unite their lips and distract him from his ever-growing nervousness. But Carlos had prepared him already all well, it only hurt a little, when his tight walls stretched over Caco’s thickness, when he bottomed out.

“Such a good boy.” Caco praised from behind into his ear, but stayed still to make Lando get used to have him deep inside himself for the first time. It did still hurt a little, when the Spaniard finally began to move, but his teammate instantly got his discomfort and reached down to wrap his fist around his erection, squeezing out some more pre-cum, before he stroked him to the same rhythm Caco was getting out almost the whole way, before pumping all the way right back into him, till their balls clapped against each other.

From behind, the Spaniard had wrapped his arm across his chest to have better access to pump all hard and fast into him, while Carlos still claimed his lips and took special care of his erected nipples, almost driving him crazy with doing so. They both made him scream out in lust, especially when Caco met the right places, when he buried himself deep inside Lando’s tightness.

Gently Carlos fingered the wet tip of his leaking dick, stroked over his full balls with a smirk on his lips, before he pumped him all fast once again, causing him to slowly but sure see stars in front of his eyes.

“You like that, huh? To get the whole attention of us, right guapo? And we like to take care of you, making you feel good. You are such a good boy.” Caco whispered a little breathless himself against the shell of his ear, before he went back grunting every time he bucked forward all the way into him.

Lando instantly reacted to his deep voice with a high-pitched cry and needy moans, while he nodded his head wildly agreeing. He was totally at their mercy and if he was serious, he loved and really enjoyed that feeling. No one had ever taken such good care of him in his life before. And the knowledge that they would stop if he shouldn’t like something, made him feel even more comfortable and safe.

Lando’s high moans and whines for more got swallowed by Carlos licking back into his mouth, while the younger one could feel how tensed his whole body slowly but sure became and how his balls made themselves ready to cumshot.

But before it even got that far, Caco slowed down his movements, till he slipped completely out of his already sore hole and Lando whined out by the loss of contact instantly. He was already missing it to have something deep inside himself, filling him the most pleasurable way, but Lando didn’t have to wait long, he didn’t even need to beg, when Carlos easily pulled him on top of his chest.

Because he was laying with his back on top of his teammate, he could watch Caco crawling closer between their legs and helped the younger one to rest his soles on top of his cousin’s knees, so Lando was all exposed under his gaze.

But he wasn’t feeling uncomfortable because of it, the total contrast even, when he watched how Caco’s eyes began to shine and a smirk formed onto his lips, while he eyed him all closely, enjoying the view he got offered. He wasn’t scared about laying all exposed in front of him, Lando even enjoyed it to get eye fucked and seeing how bad he did turn on the Spaniard in front of him with just being himself, when Caco began to stroke himself firmly.

Carlos had wrapped his arms around his belly to hold him in place and watched them both with excited eyes, when Caco finally leaned over both of them, leaned down to Lando till the tip of their noses touched and he slowly began to trace his for attention seeking rim with his index finger. “You are so damn beautiful, guapo. Making us feel so good with that tight hole of yours.”

Caco snapped after his lips at the same moment he buried his finger deep inside his arching hole and muffled so his cries completely. Carlos’ hungry hands were touching as much skin as possible, when they roamed over his chest and shoulders, teasing his sensitive nipples, while he lifted his middle to give his cousin even better access about what Lando did offer to them.

“Open up, guapo.” Caco breathed against his from the kiss wet and swollen lips and like the good boy he was, Lando did like he got told, when he did spread his legs as wide as he could.

Within seconds, Caco had replaced his fingers buried deep inside himself with his cousin’s dick, after he had helped Carlos to find the entrance of the younger one. Lando breathed heavily and whined a little, when his teammate’s dick did slowly slide inside, stretching him one more time than Caco before.

The Spaniard grunted into his ear from behind, when he quicker bottomed out than his cousin before and Lando rolled his lips to get used to the new thickness deep inside himself. Caco had stroked Lando’s length the whole time long, to distract him from the pain, until Carols held still for some time to give him time to recover.

Lando could feel him hot and pulsing deep inside himself, stone hard all the way now. When the pain got replace by pure pleasure and desire for more, Lando pressed his middle against the friction of the older one’s dick to get some relief, causing his eyes to roll back into his head.

Carlos supported Lando to lift his hips with his hands by his waist, before he began to trust all the way into Lando, meeting him halfway, whenever the younger one wanted to sit down onto his friend’s dick, taking him down to his base all the way.

The whole pleasure rushing through his body got even more intense, when Caco enclosed his lips once again over the soft head of his dick and let his manhood disappear into his throat. “Fuck, yes. So good.” Lando cried out, while he tried to hold still, so Carlos could trust into him all fast and hard constantly, while the other Spaniard licked over his sensitive balls and pumping him all furiously.

He let his head fall back into his neck, giving Carlos so access to mouth his exposed neck and shoulder, while he whispered with his thick lips against his from those kisses wet skin “You are so damn tight, pequeño. Never had someone like you before, can’t get enough of your sweet, little hole.”

So Lando couldn’t trust up into Caco’s mouth any more, Carlos held him in place with wrapping his arms around his belly, but Lando was frozen by that pleasure running through his body anyway, not being able to move at all any more.

And after his teammate had repositioned himself, so he could thrust his cock so hard into his hole that the bed was creaking underneath them from the intensity, Lando was totally lost in the pleasure. Also the sound their bodies made, that slapping sound of hot, sweaty skin against skin made them even hornier than they already were anyway.

With the new position, Carlos brushed against his prostate with every trust and Lando knew then that he won’t be able to recover from that feeling any more. “I’m so close.” He let the other two knew, who only intensified the pleasure they were giving him, now with a little smirk playing on their lips, while Carlos still nudged his neck and Caco licked over his balls.

“C’mon, guapo. You taste so fucking sweet.” The Spaniard between his legs whispered against Lando’s from his own saliva covered balls, before he licked the pre-cum away to take him all the way inside his mouth for once more to let his dick shine from saliva as well and give him the best possible friction.

“Yeah. Come for us, pequeño. Let go, I will be there to catch you.” His teammate whispered against his ear, before he nipped against the soft skin of his neck. It needed just a few more firm trust from Carlos underneath him and some strokes of the other Spaniard by his pulsing erection, until Lando did really let go and gave the beautiful feeling of his orgasm the control over his own body.

“Carlos!” The young Brit cried out, when the first drop hit his own belly and yes, he meant both of them. Like never before he moaned the soul out of his body, when he finally reached his climax. Carlos really had a hard time to hold him in place, while Caco helped him through the whole pleasure with stroking even the very last drop out of him.

It needed a half, sweet eternity, until Lando’s body stopped to be that tensed from his cumshot, but then it happened quickly, when he slumped and like Carlos had promised, he caught him easily between his arms. Lando shivered through the aftershock of pure pleasure and when he became too oversensitive and began to whine out because of the discomfort, Caco let go off him and also Carlos slowly let himself slide out of his friend’s from the orgasm constricted hole.

Through his half lidded eyes, Lando could make out how Caco reared up right in front of him, stroking himself fast and needy and also Carlos underneath him, he could feel making the same movements, chasing their own orgasm. It didn’t need long, till Lando could feel new, warm and creamy cum pearls hitting his already from his own cumshot smeared belly and he could hear his friend’s grunts from the final relief.

All breathless and endless relieved, the three of them looked down at their masterpiece of Lando’s from their sperm dirtied belly, watching their cum slowly mix with each other. Caco and Carlos smiled satisfied to themselves, before they shared a look and finally gave their whole attention back to Lando, who was still breathing heavily on top of his teammate’s body.

“You good, guapo?” Caco asked protective, after he had leaned down and had kissed his lips all softly. “Yeah, I think so.” Lando answered still all breathless, while he tried to get back the control of his own body. From behind, he could feel Carlos smile against the shell of his ear, before he whispered softly against the sensitive skin there “So proud about you, pequeño. Taking it like the good boy you are.”

Because the young Brit was still unable to move just one limb, Carlos carefully tried to crawl away from underneath him and together the two Spaniards helped him to lay down. His heart inside his chest was still beating twice as fast while, while he was spread out across the mattress like a starfish.

His legs were still shaking from the aftermath of his orgasm, he felt so incredible hot, especially his to the maximum reddened cheeks and his forehead was sweating the most. Never before Lando had lived through something like that. It was overwhelming, incredible, breath-taking what his two Spanish friends had gifted him tonight.

All dreamily Lando just laid there with his eyes half lidded, a still wild raising and falling chest and a satisfied smile on his lips, when Carlos and Caco leaned down to him to place a little peck onto each of his feverish cheeks.

Then they were suddenly gone, but Lando could still hear them somewhere in the room, somewhere close, so he didn’t panic. He knew they wouldn’t leave him alone now after everything.

The younger one just began to lightly freeze, because his body did slowly but sure cool down and the still present sweat and every cooling down cum on top of his belly and chest, didn’t help at all. Coming slowly back to his sense with every more minute passing by, Lando could make out that someone kneeled down on the mattress next to him.

It was Caco, who smiled down at him and had some kind of wet flannel in his hand. Gently he whipped with it over his sweaty forehead, freeing him from those sweat pearls running down his trembles.

Following, he also cleaned his upper body from their masterpiece of white, creamy cum pearls all over his skin. Lando made noises of comfort, when the cool liquid was finally gone and all he wanted now was to lay under the duvets and cuddle with his two favourite Spaniards.

Lando just felt strong enough to move and crawl under the duvet, when the mattress moved once more. This time it was Carlos, who kneeled next to him, with a glass of water in his hand “You should really drink something after the whole excitement, pequeño.”

And just at that moment, the young Brit realized how thirsty he actually really was. His teammate supported him sitting up and because his hands were still shaking way too much, he also brought the glass to his lips, while he was holding the back of his head the whole time long.

Lando took it in one go, his body really needed the hydration after all those nice things they have done tonight. But after he had emptied the glass and Carlos had once again praised him as “Good boy.” before kissing the top of his head, Lando felt even more worn out and sleepy.

Carlos and Caco were still butt naked, just like Lando himself, when they finally laid down next to him inside the bed, pulled the duvets over their exhausted bodies and finally crawled closer. The younger one was once again sandwiched between the two hot Spaniards, but it wasn’t only his favourite place ever, but also the only place he felt one hundred percent protected and so, so loved like nowhere else.

They had both wrapped their arms all tightly around his upper body, holding him close to their warm bodies. The skin to skin contact was amazing and let Lando purr in comfort and affection. Gently they let their fingertips float over his body, caressing him, stroking him, making him feel good and so loved once again.

Carlos and Caco nosed his curls, placed kisses everywhere on his cute face and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, but also once again some Spanish words he didn’t understand at all, but only their voices alone already slowly but sure lulled him into sleep.

“Buenas noches, pequeño.” His teammate whispered against his tremble, while he petted his head leaned against his shoulder. “Sleep well and sweet dreams, guapo.” The other Spaniard wished him, while he caressed his side and kissed his bare shoulder from behind.

Lando had still a soft smile on his lips, when he entered the land of dreams, because he knew he was in the best hands, he knew he was as safe as he could be, nothing could harm him as long as he was laying between them and his two Spanish friends were taking care of him. And he also knew, that Carlos and Caco will still be here right next to his side, when he will wake up next morning.

And maybe they could play another round of _sinking the Spanish torpedoes into the British ship_ again. Maybe this time in the shower. Lando already smiled just by that thought and he could also hear Carlos and Caco smiling into his ears, like they could read his thoughts. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not responsible for any emotional harm 😅
> 
> But just so you know, you can also find me on Tumblr someone-worth-racing-for 😉


End file.
